If the Shoe Fits
by chickeebaybee
Summary: After getting her shoe back from Katse, Jun believes Katse may be able to identify her. Her fears are confirmed when she hears the latest news report. Will Jun be forced to leave the Science Ninja Team? What will her teammates do to help her?
1. Chapter 1

If the Shoe Fits…

_A/N: This fic takes place after the "Museum of Mystery"/ "Secret of the Birdstyles" episode. Jun has just escaped from Katse and retrieved her shoe. The team doesn't know how much information Katse gained from examining Jun's shoe, but they are concerned that he will somehow use this knowledge against them in the future…I borrowed the character Madiana and the village of Danya from the Top Cow comics._

_How could I be so careless? I've endangered the team. I can't believe I let my shoe fall into Katse's hands…he must know what I look like by now. How much of my face did he see?_ Jun shifted her position on Nambu's couch, and twisted away from the other team members, preoccupied with her new found fears. _Maybe I should quit the team and move away…_

"Jun? Jun? Are you going to answer my question?" Nambu regarded her as she stared out the window. She was physically sitting in his house for the debriefing, but mentally far away.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, sir! Uhhhm…could you repeat the question, please?" Jun blushed as Keyop snickered at her response.

"Daydreaming about Ken again, sis?"

She promptly reached over and smacked him on the head. "Shut up, Jinpei! I've had enough of your teasing for one day!"

"Enough…both of you… now, Jun…I need to know… did Katse get a good look at your face?" Nambu's eyes bore straight through her as she suddenly felt four other pairs of eyes lock on to her. The room became dreadfully quiet.

"Ummm, well, he tried to look…but I wouldn't let him…he saw all of the other girls, though. Just as he was about to turn me around, the Phoenix showed up, and he ran to see what was happening." She looked down at her shoe. There it was… the cause of all of her problems. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

"We can't afford for your cover to have been blown. Just be sure that he hasn't identified you. If he has, you may have to leave the team and change your identity for your own safety." Nambu said grimly. "Since you were taken captive, you will also need to be checked out in the infirmary. Make sure to fill out the paperwork with as many details as possible."

"But, Hakase…" Jun tried to speak, but she was cut off by Nambu.

"It is _imperative_ that we be prepared for Katse's next move. If there is nothing else to discuss team, you are dismissed."

Everyone stood and replied with the usual, "Yes sir!" and left the office.

Jun's head lowered as she left the room. She had never felt so alone, so disconnected from the team before. It was a lonely, depressing thought. Nambu's words replayed in her mind as she dragged herself to the infirmary_… you may have to leave the team and change your identity for your own safety._

She heard footsteps coming quickly behind her. "Jun! Jun! Wait up!"

Ken was following close behind her. _What now? _She thought. _Is he mad at me, too?_

Ken stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Are you ok?"

Jun averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "I'm ok, just a little tired, I guess…"

"Come on, you can tell me…what is it? The paperwork? I'll help you fill it out…" Ken guessed wrong on purpose to get her to talk.

"No. It's not the paperwork." She wasn't making his interrogation easy.

"Look, I know something's bothering you, and I'm not giving up until you tell me, ok? So you might as well just spit it out…" Ken prodded. "If I know you, you're feeling guilty… like you let us down or something, am I right?"

Jun nodded, welling up with tears. "How did you know?"

"Because you remind me of me. Remember when I lost my bracelet? What did you tell me?" Ken pulled her chin up, so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I told you it was an accident… it wasn't your fault…" She recalled defending him from the wrath of Nambu and the rest of the team when he lost his bracelet in a dinosaur exhibit.

"Is this situation any different?" Ken smiled.

"Well, yes. Katse may be able to find out who I am. Then I'll be separated from you and everyone else…the only family I have…" Tears flowed down her cheeks now.

Ken pulled her close and comforted her. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."


	2. Chapter 2

If the Shoe Fits…2

Jun wiped her tears and pulled away from Ken. "Thanks, Ken, you've always been there for me…you're…really… special to me, I hope you know that."

Ken smiled warmly. "You're pretty special to me, too. Now stop feeling guilty…" He chided.

Jun smiled back as she continued on to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Katse was having a conversation with a slim blonde woman in a lavender dress. He sat at a desk with a large video screen behind him, sipping at a glass of wine.

"My spy network is ready, Sire." She bellowed in a husky voice.

"Excellent. My men have restored video footage from the Mammothoon mecha that will prove most interesting. We were able to see the faces of all but one of the girls in captivity. Enhanced video footage has revealed to us what the final girl looked like. Watch closely…" He spun sideways in his chair and clicked on a remote control as the lights dimmed.

The footage was grainy, but showed the girls escaping their cell, led by a brunette who knocked her captor out easily as she led them down the narrow passageways to find her shoe. Katse clicked again, and the screen froze and zoomed in on her face.

"This is the girl we are looking for… the Swan of G Force. We have taken the liberties of making wanted posters with her face on them." He handed the woman a stack of papers.

"You will be disguised to look like her, and will rob banks all around Utoland. After that, you and your men will pose as Utoland police officers, and track her down." Katse was proud of his latest scheme. He felt as though this time, he was closing in on his adversaries.

The woman bowed low. "Yes, Sire, we'll get to it right away…"

Later that evening, Jun and Jinpei were busy at the Snack J, serving the dinner crowd. The place was bustling, and music filled the air as a live band played for the customers.

Ken walked in and took his usual seat at the bar. He watched Jun closely. Ever since the last mission, she seemed different, and he had a funny feeling something bad was about to happen. He watched Jun wipe her brow as she scurried around serving customers. She looked tired…not enjoying it as much as usual.

A couple of young biker guys in the corner thought it would be fun to hassle her.

"Hey, Chickie Baby, come shake your tail feathers over here! We give big tips!" They both thrust their hips at her crudely and made kissing noises.

She ignored them, and finished taking another customers order.

Soon whistling noises came from the corner. "Hey babe, we ain't got all night…"

Her eyes knit as she walked over to them with pen and pad in hand. Ken and Jinpei watched closely as she stood by the table, ready to write.

One of the bikers suddenly cupped his hand around her butt and said, "I'll have one of these…" He and his buddy began laughing hysterically.

Ken jumped up quickly, rushing over to the men. "Get your hands off her, you bastard!" He yelled. Jun quickly kneed the jerk in the jaw, then pushed his head into the table. Ken grabbed the other man by the hair and pulled him up, only to make him double over as he punched him in the stomach.

The band quit playing, as all of the customers watched the scene play out. They quickly stood up and hurried out in fear and dismay.

Ken dragged the two unruly customers to the door and promptly kicked them out. "Don't ever come back here!" he yelled as they crawled away.

The bar was silent except for Jinpei's cheering, "Way to go, Aniki! You showed those guys…"

Jun placed her hands on her hips. "Who told you I needed help? I could've handled them myself. You don't have to come swooping down to save me all the time you know…" She stormed into her bedroom and closed the door.

"What's with her?" Jinpei shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but take it easy on her, alright Jinpei? She's had a hard time lately…" Ken leaned over to pick up some knocked over tables.

Jinpei put the closed sign on the door and began cleaning up the mess.


	3. Chapter 3

If the Shoe Fits…Part 3

Jun woke up early the next morning and poured herself some coffee. Jinpei was still asleep, and the room was quiet. She had time to sip and stare out the window, contemplating what she wanted to do.

_I shouldn't have snapped at Ken like that… I know he was just trying to help. I just feel so disconnected lately…I know that I have put the team in danger. Maybe I should go away, to the Himalayas. I'm sure my old sensei Madiana would let me stay there. I could hide away, until the danger passes…Katse can't find out the team's identities just because I made a stupid mistake…_

Suddenly, a knock at the front door interrupted Jun's thoughts. _Who could be here this early in the morning?_

She immediately noticed Ken standing at the door holding some yellow and pink roses in his hands. He looked a little sheepish, standing there with flowers in one hand and using the other hand to run his fingers through his messy brown locks.

His eyes widened as she opened the door. "Can I come in?" He asked, handing her the flowers.

She accepted them with a smirk, thanked him, and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"What did I do to deserve these?" She asked. She grabbed a vase and filled it with water. Then, she gingerly situated the roses in the water and placed the vase on her breakfast table.

"It was what I did. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your ability to take care of yourself. I just couldn't help it…I lost it when I saw that guy grab you like that…" Ken balled up his fist as he recalled what had happened.

"I know. I'm sorry, too." She gently adjusted the flowers as she spoke. "I wasn't really mad at you, I just had so much on my mind…and I'm afraid I took it out on you. I'm really worried, Ken, I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen. Who knows when Katse will return, but he'll be even more dangerous now that he knows the secret of our birdstyles."

She avoided looking at him directly as she continued telling him what was on her mind,

"…and…I'm not sure Katse hasn't seen my face. I don't know if my cover has been blown."

Ken took her hand and reassured her. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, you need to stop worrying about the …future...I'm the Commander, let me worry about that…my main concern now is to keep you safe. If Katse has seen your face, he'll be sure to come looking for you. So, you'll be seeing more of me than usual. Hope you don't mind…" he grinned.

"No, I don't mind…" Jun blushed and pulled her hand away.

Ken changed the subject as he looked around the kitchen. "Got any more of that coffee?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

If the Shoe Fits…Part 4

Ken stayed around for a while and had breakfast with Jun and Jinpei.

Once the snack opened for breakfast, it remained eerily quiet. Jun began to worry about business. "Jinpei, I wonder why it's so quiet today? It's not a holiday, is it?"

"Nope. I guess people thought you were doing the cooking today…" Jinpei grinned devilishly, and had to duck quickly from the dishrag that had been hurled at him.

"Well, since there's nothing to do, I guess I'll watch a little TV…" he turned on the TV by the bar. A special report was on, interrupting the regularly scheduled programming. "Aw, News? I thought there was a baseball game on this channel…"

Jun waved a hand at him as she stared at the TV. "Shhh…Hush, Jinpei, I want to hear…" Jun sat down at the bar and began to watch.

_A special news report… a rash of burglaries has broken out in Utoland city overnight…five banks were robbed at gunpoint by a mysterious woman…security cameras reveal her to be a brunette, about 5 foot 5 inches tall, wearing a numbered tee shirt and striped pants. If you see this woman, she is considered armed and dangerous. Immediately call our crime line at 1-800-LOCK-U-UP. _

Jun could hardly believe her eyes. She gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth…the picture on the screen looked exactly like her…only it wasn't. "I don't believe it…it can't be…it's not… I mean…"

Jinpei was flabbergasted. "You didn't do that…didja, Sis?"

"Of course not, Jinpei, this must be Katse's doing… he's trying to flush me out. We'll have to close the Snack until this blows over." She immediately got up and placed a closed sign in the window.

"This is a serious problem…" Ken frowned. "I agree with you, Jun, this has to be Katse…everyone will be looking for you now."

Jun looked at him, still shaken. "I know…"

Ken took hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes. "You're going to have to lay low for a while, Jun, until we figure a way out of this. Go and stay at Crescent Coral for now."

Jun nodded and walked into her room to prepare to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

If the Shoe Fits…Part 5

Jun packed a few belongings, ready to leave her civilian life behind. She quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and placed it on her bed, along with another object of great importance to her.

Walking out into the bar area, she hesitated a moment to say goodbye to Ken and Jinpei.

She tried not to get emotional, but it was hard for her to fight back the tears.

Jun hugged Jinpei, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You be good for everyone, ok? Listen to your Aniki, and don't cause trouble. I love you, Jinpei. Remember that, no matter what happens…"

Jinpei's eyes widened in shock. _Why was she acting like she'd never see him again?_ "Okay, sis, whatever you say. I'll see you soon, you know…why are you getting so overemotional? Geez!" He wiped the kiss off of his forehead in mock disgust.

She then walked over to Ken and hugged him. "I just want to say thanks… for everything. Take care of Jinpei for me while I'm gone, will you?" Ken patted her on the back as she embraced him. He looked over at Jinpei with a questioning look. _Has Jun gone insane?_ "It'll be ok, Jun. Don't worry; we'll get this whole thing straightened out."

Jun smiled warmly at both of them as she left. Without looking back, she rushed over to her motorcycle and sped away.

Jinpei stared at Ken. "What's with her?"

"I don't know, just upset about this whole mess, I guess. I'm going to call the team together to talk to Dr. Nambu. We need a plan." Ken started toward the door.

Leaping over the bar to join him, Jinpei yelled, "Hey! Wait! I'm coming, too!"

Meanwhile Jun raced down the road on her bike. Riding had always relaxed her. Perhaps it was the ever present roar of the engine and vibrations lulling her into deep meditation. Sometimes, she'd just take a ride into the countryside just to take her mind off things. Thoughts of her teammates drifted through her mind. _I can't endanger them any longer. I know they'll understand. I had to do it...me being on the team was going to give away their identities as well, if it hasn't already. I'm going to miss them…_

Tears rolled sideways down her cheeks as the wind caught them and blew them back behind her. Her long, dark curls flickered behind her like ebony flames as she drove into the mountains.

Dr. Nambu had been alerted of the urgent situation and was waiting for the team's arrival. He had a copy of the news report and was playing and replaying it, trying to figure out exactly who was responsible for impersonating Jun.

He had his back to the door, but began to address the team the instant they entered the room. "Impressive disguise. Katse, no doubt. I'm assuming this is why you've come."

"Yes, Hakase… I've sent Jun to stay at the base… for her protection." Ken added.

"What are we going to do?" Jinpei asked impatiently.

"We need to convince Katse that Jun is not a part of the Science Ninja Team. But first, we need to catch that imposter, so we can clear Jun's name."

"What are we gonna do? Go undercover?" Tiny shrugged his shoulders.

"No. That's not gonna work. If this is really Katse we're talking about, they're not going to send out the imposter again, the goal of the robberies was to flush Jun out….and the damage has already been done. Now the police and all of Utoland will be looking for her." Joe got up from the couch and paced over to the door.

Ken balled up a fist and punched his other hand. "How much you wanna bet that the officers who are waiting to arrest her belong to Katse?"

"Hey…I got it!" Jinpei snapped his fingers in jubilation. "What if we go into the police station and tell them we've found Jun? Then the officers that go with us to arrest her will probably be from Galactor!"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Jinpei…and you're just the guy for the job!" Ken smiled at the courageous Swallow. "You're going to bring them straight to us…so we can do some …interrogating…"

"Hopefully, they can help us catch that fake Jun!" Ryu added.

Nambu spoke up. "Go Science Ninja Team, and catch that imposter! I pray for your success."


	6. Chapter 6

If the Shoe Fits…Part 6

Jinpei called the number from the news broadcast. He waited anxiously for the police to answer. Ken stood nearby, listening intently as he dressed a dummy in Jun's clothes.

Ryu and Joe were already in birdstyle, waiting for the signal to rendezvous when they were needed.

"Hello. Utoland Police Department, this is Sergeant West speaking…"

"Hello, there sir, I'm calling about the girl who's been robbing banks recently. My brother and I think we've caught her. Where should I bring her?" Jinpei struggled to sound "official" on the phone.

"How old are you son?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Does it really matter? And my name's Jinpei, not son…" Jinpei was losing his cool. "Now do you want the girl or not? My brother and I are gonna bring her to ya. By the way, is there a reward?" Jinpei grinned mischievously. Ken stopped stuffing the dummy into Jun's clothes for a minute and thunked Jinpei on the head. "I mean…" Jinpei shrugged as he continued speaking. "…we don't have to have a reward…we're just trying to be good citizens…"

The Sergeant replied, "Oh, you'll get your reward, son, just be patient. Bring her to the amphitheatre on the western edge of town. We don't want to attract any more media attention to the Police station than we already have. We'll meet you there in thirty minutes."

Jinpei hung up the phone.

"Well…" Ken probed.

"They're going to meet us at the amphitheatre on the western edge of town in thirty minutes…" Jinpei began, "…something's definitely fishy about this. It's weird he didn't want me to go to the police station…"

"I'll tell the others to be at the amphitheatre in half an hour. Help me stuff 'Jun' into this burlap sack." Ken chuckled.

Jun arrived at the town of Danya, excited to see her sensei again.

"Madiana!" She ran up and hugged the old woman.

"Jun…you've grown into such a beautiful young woman…" Madiana's eyes wrinkled as she smiled at her former student.

"Sensei…I've… run into a bit of trouble…Katse may have found out my identity…" Her head drooped as she spoke. "I was hoping to stay here for a while…maybe relax and meditate…try to figure out what to do about this."

"Of course, come in, child, let's talk over tea…" Madiana pulled Jun by the hand and led her into her house.

"Tell me, Jun, how did this happen? Kozuboro Nambu was very careful in keeping your identities a secret." She poured a cup of steaming tea for Jun, and then for herself.

"I lost my shoe…and Katse found it. Using the shoe, he discovered the secret of our birdstyles. Then, he came looking for me…only I decided to become a decoy and get my shoe back…" Jun sipped at the steeping tea.

"Did it work?" The leathery old woman studied Jun's face as she spoke.

"Yes…I got my shoe back. But I think Katse was able to see my face." Jun bowed her head shamefully.

"How do you know, my dear? What makes you so sure Katse has seen you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but then a news report showed a girl, who looked exactly like me, robbing banks all over Utoland."

The old woman took a sip of tea. "Katse is a master of disguise. He was hoping someone would turn you in for the crime, I assume?"

Jun nodded. "I was endangering the team by staying. If Katse finds me, he could find out the others' identities… by association. That's why I came here. I quit the team…but they don't know it yet."

"Why didn't you tell them, Jun? I'm sure they would understand…"

"I left a note explaining everything…along with my bracelet…on my bed. They'll find out soon enough." Tears filled the Swan's eyes at the thought of losing the only family she knew.


	7. Chapter 7

If the Shoe Fits… Part 7

The time had arrived to meet the officers at the amphitheatre. Ken and Jinpei entered cautiously…the hair on the back of their necks prickled. It felt like a trap. Joe and Ryu waited in the wings, hidden from view, but poised and ready to strike.

As they approached the stage, two men in police uniforms greeted them.

"Good work, my friends, this will surely make heroes of both of you. I'm Sergeant West." He reached out to shake hands with them.

"…And I'm Officer Cullen…nice to meet you…Can we take a look?" The other man also shook hands with them. Jinpei opened the top of the sack and the Officer took a peek inside. "That's her, alright…what did you do…knock her out?"

Jinpei nodded. "My big brother did."

Ken spoke up. "We found her hiding in an alley. I had to chase her down …"

"Well, you've certainly earned your reward."Sergeant West waved a hand toward the stage. "Boys, what do we have for our two 'heroes'?"Suddenly, a circle of Galactor soldiers surrounded them, pointing guns in their faces.

"We can't have witnesses, boys, I'm sure you'll understand. This girl is a member of the Science Ninja Team… not really wanted by the Utoland Police, but by us…" The sergeant ripped off his disguise to reveal a swirling purple cape.

Ken played dumb. "Who are you?"

"We are Galactor…and I am Lord Katse…" The Jackal replied.

"Aw, man, we turned in a member of the Science Ninja Team? But didn't she rob the banks?" Jinpei played his part well.

"No, you fool…" Katse snapped his fingers and a woman who looked exactly like Jun stepped out onto the stage. "I am the Master of Disguise…she is a perfect match, is she not?"

"Now, I must bid you farewell…" Katse looked around at his men and gave one final order. "Dispose of them!"

Immediately, feather shuriken flew into the air, knocking down several goons. Joe appeared, running toward the group of goons at full speed.

Ryu picked up one soldier and threw him into the rest of the group. The Galactor minions were dropping like flies.

"Infernal Ninja Team!" Katse shook his fist, grabbed the burlap sack and then rapidly turned on his heels and fled the scene.

In the midst of the confusion, Ken and Jinpei pretended to run away scared, only to transmute into birdstyle once they were out of sight and return quickly to join the fight.

Jinpei helped take out more goons, while Ken aimed for the "Jun imposter" on stage.

Back in Danya, Jun felt an indescribable inner peace. She meditated, thinking about the loss of her place on the team, and concentrating on her purpose in life.

She became so relaxed while staying with Madiana, that she didn't notice someone had followed her to her getaway in the Himalayas.

A man watched her meditate in the garden, following her every move. He had seen her riding her motorcycle out of town, and recognized her as the fugitive they had been looking for. He hadn't been able to contact his superiors; it seemed their communication had been blocked.

Ever since, he remained in the shadows… watching and waiting for his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

If the Shoe fits…Part 8

On board the escape pod, Katse tried to reach his missing Galactor Agent.

"Agent Garrison…this is Lord Katse…report immediately!" Katse grimaced as he heard static coming from his communicator. He summoned one of his goons. "Fix this thing, will you?"

"Yes sir, right away, sir…" The goon saluted and immediately tried to fix the communication device.

Katse leaned over on the control panel, his palms on his forehead. "We have the most sophisticated engineers on earth, but we can't even communicate properly…"

He looked down at the sack next to him. "At least I have you my dear…and the rest of the Science Ninja Team will soon be in my clutches."

He gently opened the sack to get a better look at his prisoner. A bound and gagged dummy wearing the same clothing as the thief and a wig fell out onto the floor.

"Damn you, Science Ninja Team!" Katse yelled defiantly.

Surveying the damage, Ken and the others tied up their prisoner and carried her to the Phoenix.

"You're going to have some explaining to do when we get to the Police Station." Ken quipped. He was relieved to have caught the imposter. _Now, at least everyone won't be looking for Jun…once the story dies down…_

Once the Galactor imposter was turned in, Jinpei and Ryu were ready to celebrate.

Ryu checked the time. "Not bad, team…we're done in time for dinner!"

"Yeah, let's cook a big dinner for sis! I'm sure she'll be happy we caught the thief!" Jinpei announced.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to cook out at the Snack…I'll buzz Jun…" Ken grinned. "But don't forget, we still have to convince Katse that she's not a part of the team."

Ken tried to reach Jun, but there was no response. "That's funny…it seems like she's got her bracelet off."

"She was really acting funny this morning, too…" Jinpei put his hands on his hips. "She's probably pouting because she couldn't go on the mission with us."

"Don't worry about it, she'll get over it…she always does. We can try her by phone when we get home." Joe added.

At the Snack J, Ryu began grilling steaks, while Ken called Crescent Coral Base by phone. Dr. Nambu answered.

"Hakase, is Jun around? I need to speak with her."

"No, I haven't seen her. She's been in her living quarters all day." Nambu answered, scanning around to see if he caught a glimpse of her. "I'll go get her."

Nambu walked down the hallway and knocked on Jun's door. There was no answer. "Jun, I know you're upset, but I really need to speak to you." Nambu spoke gently, trying to coax her to the door. He tried the doorknob; the door opened easily. He found himself gazing into a dark empty room. Becoming alarmed, he rapidly walked through the hallways asking employees if they had seen her. It became obvious to Nambu that she had not come to the base as Ken had ordered.

Nambu picked up the phone. "Ken, she hasn't been here all day. Her room is dark…and no one has seen her here today. I can't imagine where she has gone…but we need to locate her… she could be in grave danger."

Ken hung up the phone and called out, "Close the grill, Ryu, we have more important things to do right now…Jun is missing!"


	9. Chapter 9

If the Shoe Fits…Part 9

Agent Garrison stared through his binoculars at Jun and Madiana eating dinner together inside the house. He tried his communicator once more. "This is Agent Garrison speaking, do you copy?"

Katse rushed over to the speaker. "Yes, Garrison…give us your report."

"I believe I have found the girl we are looking for… she escaped to the village of Danya, in the Himalayas. She appears to be staying with a friend, Sire."

"Excellent. You shall be handsomely rewarded." Katse's breathing quickened with excitement as he formulated a new plan. "Danya will be our next target. Watch her until you receive further instruction."

"Yes, Sire." Garrison put down the communicator and gazed through the binoculars again, waiting for his next move."

"What? Jun's not at the base? You don't think she went after Katse alone, do you?" Joe speculated.

"Wait…maybe she came back to her room…lemme check…" Jinpei opened the door to her dark room upstairs. "Jun?" He turned on the switch only to find it unoccupied. He did, however, notice her bracelet lying on her bed, sitting on top of a hastily scribbled note.

"Aniki! Aniki! Look what I found!" Jinpei came racing back holding the bracelet and note. He handed it to Ken. The Eagle read the note aloud:

"I needed some time to think things through. I hope you'll understand…I am in a difficult position right now. I love you all very much…you are the only family I have.

Right now, the best thing for me to do is to resign from the team…for your safety. I feel terrible that I've compromised your safety by my carelessness…please forgive me. I am going to a place where I can find inner peace. Please don't look for me. I'll return when and if I can. Jinpei, remember what I said…be good for your Aniki. I'll miss you all terribly…but there's just no other way. Love, Jun"

Jinpei wiped tears from his eyes and sniffled. "Aniki, Sis is out there all alone with no bracelet. What if Katse finds her?"

"Where do you think she's gone?" Ryu inquired, stuffing a sandwich down quickly.

"Inner peace…" Ken rubbed his chin, contemplating the letter, "… if I know Jun…she's gone back to Danya. That's where she was trained in meditation. She loved it there."

"Don't worry, Jinpei… we'll find her first…" Joe pulled out a feather shuriken and stuck it between his teeth. "So when do we leave, Ken?"

"As soon as I fix up one more dummy… a live one this time. Katse's not going to fall for the same trick twice." The corners of Ken's mouth turned up as he continued, "We need to have a little talk with Hakase."

The team met in Dr. Nambu's office to formulate their next plan.

Ken walked up to Nambu's desk, leaned in, and plunked his hands on top of it.

"We still have to convince Katse that Jun is not on the team. I want to use a live replacement this time. Who can we use that has security clearance?"

"My secretary, Janet, would fill in nicely…but I don't know if she'll agree to do it. I'll call her in." Nambu walked next door, was gone for a few minutes, and came back with a petite young lady. She was older than Jun, with strawberry blonde hair, but she could easily pass for the Swan in birdstyle.

"Dr. Nambu says you need me to become the Swan for a mission. I'm honored. But don't expect me to fight…" Janet chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Janet, we'll keep you safe." Ryu reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Joe smirked as he whispered to Ken. "Casanova strikes again…"


	10. Chapter 10

If the Shoe Fits…Part 10

The team assembled on the God Phoenix, ready for the second half of the mission. The sun was setting quickly, and they decided to make a quick flight to Danya to try to find Jun.

Joe and Ryu eyed the new Swan appreciatively.

"You look great…being a Swan suits you!" Joe winked at Janet, causing her to blush.

Ken was busy concentrating on the task at hand. He was convinced that Katse would somehow find Jun, and if he did, she'd be practically helpless without her bracelet. He clutched her bracelet tightly, lost in thought as he stared down at it. _I just hope we can get her to safety in time…_

Meanwhile, Katse was giving his orders to the spy, Agent Garrison. "I have sent one of my new mechas to assist you in destroying the village of Danya. With the Swan in the village, her friends on the Science Ninja Team will surely come to her aid."

Jun was relaxing more and more every minute she stayed in Danya. The mountains were beautiful, the air was fresh, and the villagers enjoyed a slow-paced, quiet life.

That evening, Jun finally felt like going out and visiting friends. Everyone remembered Jun as a child, and they were pleasantly surprised to see her back in the village again. Catching up on old times with her friends almost made her forget why she was there…until…

"My baby!" A young woman sprinted toward them screaming at the top of her lungs, "Run!" She was followed by a stampede of villagers …all of them terrified and shrieking.

Looking behind the crowd, Jun saw a huge mecha, spitting fire bombs on the village. It looked like a Gryphon, a mythological creatureconsisting of a mix between a lion and an eagle.

Panicked, she automatically curled her wrist toward her mouth to alert the team, only this time…there was no team, and no bracelet…she was on her own.

"Madiana, take the others deep into the mountains. I'm going to make sure everyone gets out safely." Jun motioned for them to leave as she ran toward the beast. The searing heat from the burning village singed her skin, but she kept running through the village, looking for anyone who needed help.

She heard the muffled wail of a child, and she couldn't help but think it might be the baby she heard the young woman screaming about. Lifting some burning timber, she saw a very young child, hurt and crying, beneath the debris. She quickly scooped him up and darted away from the mecha.

As she ran, she felt intense heat on her back. It knocked her down, but she managed to crawl away into a deep trench. There, she collapsed, still protectively huddled around the wailing baby, and fell unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

If the Shoe Fits...Part 11

It was dark as the God Phoenix approached Danya, but they could see an orange glow on the horizon. Their communications screen suddenly lit up with Katse's face grinning back at them fiendishly. "Don't waste your time…you're too late Ninja Team!" He cackled, "The village of Danya is already destroyed, and your precious Swan has been burned alive in the process. Now it's your turn to face my magnificent Gryphon mecha!"

Ken bit his lip and put on a brave front. The others followed suit. He waved his hand around the deck of the God Phoenix to prove his next point. "You've been fooled, Katse, we have our Swan right here! The girl you killed was a decoy!"

Katse's aquamarine eyes widened as he stared into the screen. "That's impossible…we have video footage. We were sure the Swan was already in Danya…"

"Better luck next time, Katse, now the Science Ninja Team's gonna take you down!" Joe taunted.

The screen went blank.

Jinpei came running over to Ken and hugged him around the waist. "What if Sis is dead? Katse said he killed her!" He began weeping and trembling with fear.

Joe chided him. "What would Jun say if she was here, Jinpei? She'd tell you to grow up…be a man, Jinpei! You're a ninja…and ninja's don't cry."

"Besides, we don't know for sure if Jun is even here. I'm sure Jun is just fine…and now Katse thinks she's a decoy. So we've got her cover back!" Ken added.

"How are you going to defeat that mecha?" Janet spoke up. She had been too nervous to speak before now.

Joe grinned. "Let's shoot 'em some birds…" He reached for the red button and pushed it several times.

The missiles exploded on the beast, hardly making a dent.

"Not another bomb proof mecha…" Ryu cupped his hands on his forehead in exasperation. "We gotta come up with another idea, here, folks, or we're gonna become fried chickens!"

"Okay, think, all of Katse's mechas have a weakness…this one blows fire. It reminds me of the fire – breathing dragon we fought against." Ken snapped his fingers. "I got it! Jinpei, gather several of our minus bombs and plant them inside our super bird missiles."

Jinpei scrambled immediately to follow orders.

Then, Ken looked at Joe. "Joe you'll have to aim for the beak. Try to get the missiles inside the mouth. I think this may work."

Within minutes, Jinpei had scurried back to the bridge reporting that the missiles were ready. Joe studied the rampaging mecha, looking for his chance to hit his target. Finally, he launched the missiles, hitting the creature squarely in the mouth.

"Bulls eye!" Janet leaped from her chair excitedly.

The Gryphon lurched forward, ice forming rapidly on its exterior, causing it to crumble apart.

Momentarily, the team cheered and gave each other congratulatory pats on the back.

Then, the God Phoenix landed. It was time to look for survivors. The mood rapidly changed from ecstatic to solemn as they waded through the rubble. Jinpei was teary eyed as he called for his sister, getting no reply.

The team left no stone unturned, finding nothing but ash. Janet finally heard a faint cry toward the edge of town. She ran toward it, alerting the rest of the team. "I hear a baby crying! Over here!"

The others ran after her, but she reached the scene first. A dark haired woman was lying in a ravine, huddled around the crying infant. Her back and side were scorched, her clothes were ripped, and she was unconscious, but still breathing.

Ken and the others arrived seconds later."Jun!" he cried, "It's Jun!" His eyes flooded with tears. He could tell she was in critical condition. "Jun, please wake up, say something…"

"Come on, Sis…please…" Jinpei begged.

Jun managed to come around for a few seconds, long enough to gaze around at the five faces looking down on her. Four she recognized, but who was the new girl in her birdstyle? After gazing at them a few seconds, she quickly lost consciousness again.

Panicked, Joe shouted, "Quick! Let's get her and the baby to the God Phoenix!"


	12. Chapter 12

If the Shoe Fits…Part 12

Janet held the baby once they were on board the God Phoenix. She looked him over carefully. "He has a few scratches, but other than that, he seems fine. He's hungry, though…he's gumming my fingers!"

Ryu looked back and chuckled. "Sounds like my kinda kid. We missed our dinner, too!"

"We'll be back at the base soon, then the docs can look him over and we'll be able to feed him." Joe continued, taking a seat next to Ryu at the controls.

Down in sick bay, Ken hooked up an IV to give Jun some much needed hydration. Jinpei was there, sobbing hysterically by his side.

"Jinpei, why don't you go to the bridge and help them. You're not going to help Jun in the condition you're in, and I think I've got it under control. I'll call you if I need you." Ken watched the blubbering Swallow exit the room slowly.

He looked back at Jun. Her face was covered in ashes, her clothes were burnt and torn…but she still looked beautiful; she had a tranquil look about her. Ken grabbed a wet rag and gently wiped the residue off of her face.

He scanned the room for blankets, and then searched thoroughly through the cabinets and drawers. He was unable to find them, and decided not to bother the others with a minor detail like this; he'd make due.

Concerned that her clothes would infect her wounds, he ripped them off carefully. Then, he removed his wings, and used them to cover her.

_I'm so sorry, Jun…why did you leave without your bracelet? Why didn't you talk to me about it…I could've helped you get through this. I've always told you not to run off on your own like that…but you never listen. So stubborn…that's something that both irritates me and attracts me to you…once you set your mind to something…there's no stopping you. I guess that's a trait that all of us have from time to time._

_You know, once you asked me if I was afraid of anything…and I didn't tell you…because I was afraid it would come true. Now it has come true…I'm afraid of losing those I love…afraid of losing you…_ Tears formed in the Eagle's eyes and flowed down his cheeks as he studied the unconscious Swan, lost in thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Joe appeared in the doorway, checking up on things. "Need any help down here?" The Condor leaned casually in the doorway.

Ken kept his back to the door, not wanting Joe to see his show of emotion.

"Don't worry, Ken, she's going to be alright, she's a fighter…she's been through worse before…" He tried to comfort his friend.

Ken slouched on the stool he was sitting on. "I just wish she would've come to me first…before running off like that…I could've prevented it."

"Maybe you could've…and maybe you couldn't have. Look, we're all upset about this…you're not the only one suffering. Stop with the regrets and the 'what ifs'…she needs_ you_ to help her get through this, Ken. Heck, she'll need _all of us_ to support her right now. We can't afford to be negative. We've accomplished the mission…and now we have to move forward."

Joe's advice hit home with Ken.Joe continued speaking, "By the way, we're almost there…I'll help you get her to the docs quickly. We've called ahead, and there'll be a team of experts waiting in the landing bay for us."

Ken spun around halfway on his stool to face his second. He looked up, suddenly unashamed of his tear stained face, "Thanks for everything, Joe."

The God Phoenix docked and Ken and Joe quickly wheeled Jun to the waiting medical team. Janet whisked the baby quickly to one of the doctors, who already had a warm bottle of milk ready and waiting.

The team felt helpless as they watched the two patients being hustled away to the hospital wing.

Joe turned to the rest of the team. "It'll be a while before we know anything. Let's grab a quick bite to eat before we go after them." Everyone nodded quietly and followed him to the Cafeteria.

With Ken in the disposition he was in, Joe knew it was up to him to pick up the slack for the team. No matter what quarrels they had in the past, they were always there for each other. They could sense each other's feelings and moods…andcoveredforeach otherwhen it was needed.


	13. Chapter 13

If the Shoe Fits…Part 13

Once they were nearing the end of their meal, Dr. Nambu joined them at the table. He had just been with the doctor, and came bearing news."We've already received a call about the baby. It seems his mother escaped into the mountains with Jun's old sensei, Madiana. She'll be reunited with her baby in the morning."

Everyone smiled at the good news. Then, Nambu turned his attention to Janet.

"Janet, that was a fine job you did portraying the Swan tonight. You really helped us out of a bad spot. Thank you." Nambu shook her hand and smiled warmly. "You're welcome to go and get some rest…and take tomorrow off…you deserve it."

"You're welcome…always glad to help…" Janet smiled back, "but I could never do this full time, I'm exhausted!" She brushed her hand across her forehead. "It gives me new respect for how hard the team works. I'll be glad to get back to my desk!"

Anxious to go home, Janet slowly got up from the table and dismissed herself. She turned back one last time before she left. "Keep me informedabout Jun, ok?"

Nambu nodded, and then turned back toward the rest of the team.

"What _about _Jun?" Jinpei's eyes widened with anticipation as he spoke.

Nambu's face immediately darkened. "She's very badly burnt on her lower back, hip and thigh. She's going to receive skin grafts, but it will be a slow and painful recovery. The doctors are confident that she will heal well, with very little scarring. She was lucky she wasn't killed by that attack, her civilian clothes protected her a little more than normal clothes would've.But she would have been much better off if she had been in birdstyle…"

Nambu removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I would suggest that you all try to get some sleep. She's still unconscious…so you might as well wait until morning to check on her."

The team nodded in agreement and everyone headed for their sleeping quarters on base.

Ken tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He finally decided to sit in the waiting room, and try to doze off. He was soon joined by Joe.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Joe rubbed his head and sat down opposite Ken.

"No, too much on my mind." Ken avoided looking directly at Joe.

Joe stared at Ken for a minute, and then chuckled, "You know, I have a feeling this is about more than a Commander/Subordinate thing…you have feelings for her, don't you?"

Ken frowned, "I resent that! You don't know _what_ I'm feeling! This is about me, as her Commanding officer…letting her down! I feel responsible! I didn't keep her safe!"

"Last time I checked the _Commander Handbook_, there was nothing about keeping subordinates safe. We all knew when we took this on that we could lose our lives. Time and time again, that girl said she'd die for the cause…Hell, Ken, that girl would die for you!" Joe's voice echoed through the empty halls.

"I'm tired of the cat and mouse games, Ken, when are you going to admit your feelings for her? I know it's not appropriate, it's not convenient, either, but be true to yourself for once…she could be dying in there…and you never told her how you felt. I know if the shoe was on the other foot, she'd be in there proclaiming her love for you in a heartbeat!"

"Alright, alright…yes, I have feelings for her…are you happy? Don't say a word about it, because I can't do a thing about it right now, there are too many things that could go wrong. I have to keep my professional distance right now, understand?" Ken's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "And don't talk about shoes being on the other foot, never mention shoes again…especially in front of Jun!"

Joe started laughing heartily at Ken's last comment, causing Ken's expression to lighten and a chuckle to come bursting forth. It was the first time in several days Ken had laughed. It felt good.

Finally, sleep blanketed the two, and they remained curled up on the couches until morning.


	14. Chapter 14

If the Shoe Fits… Part 14

A nurse woke Ken early the next morning to tell him that Jun was awake. Ken rushed over to her room, and walked in timidly.

"Ken…how nice of you to come…" Her voice sounded cool; she seemed angry about something.

Ken was confused. "Jun, are you okay? We were worried about you. We came looking for you."

Jun looked out the window. "Yeah. Real worried. You couldn't wait to replace me, could you?"

"What are you talking about? We didn't…" Suddenly,a look of recognition came over his face. "Oh….is that what this is about? Janet is not…"

"Janet? So that's her name, huh?" Jun gingerly crossed her arms across her chest. "You can leave now. As soon as I'm able, I'll be up and out of your lives…"

Ken's eyes widened. "But, Jun… let me explain…"

"Just go!" Jun began weeping quietly as Ken turned to leave with his head down.

Ken walked back to the waiting room and woke Joe up.

"Is it morning already?" Joe rubbed his eyes, waiting for them to focus.

"Yeah, Jun's awake." Ken said quietly.

"Good! Let's go see her!" Joe hopped up,but Ken pulled him back down.

"Wait… she's mad at us…mostly mad at me…" He sulked.

"Why?"

"Because, she saw our Swan double, and she thinks we've replaced her." Ken reached in his pocket and pulled out her bracelet, fingering it gently.

Eyeing the bracelet, Joe came up with an idea. "Okay,I've got a plan…"

While he was talking to Ken, Jinpei and Ryu joined them, listening in to the plan in progress.

About an hour later, Dr. Nambu approached Jun's room. He came in smiling, happy to see his patient recovering quickly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Still hurts, but they give great painkillers around here…" she grinned. "Thank you for taking care of me, even though I'm not on the team anymore."

"We'll always take care of you Jun, no matter what…" He began, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Special Delivery!" A delivery man came in with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a card. He sat the flowers down on a nearby table and handed Jun the envelope. Jun grinned as she opened the card.

"Dear Jun,

We just wanted to tell you how much you mean to us, and how much we missed you when you left the team. The person you thought was your replacement, was really a decoy (Hakase's secretary, Janet)…used to fool Katse and to save your cover. It worked. We just can't function as a team without the one member who keeps us together. You are so important to us. Please don't ever consider leaving us. We need you and we love you. Will you please come back to the team?"

With much love,

Ken, Joe, Jinpei and Ryu"

Tears flowed down her cheeks again as she read the card. It was so unlike them to express their feelings like that.

After a few minutes, her four comrades filed into the room. Ken walked up to her and extended his hand. "Will you come back to us?"

She looked down at his hand and saw her bracelet. Slowly picking it up, she cried, "Of course. I don't know what I'd do without you guys!"

"Welcome back, Jun…" Dr. Nambu gave her a gentle hug, followed by Ryu, Jinpei, Joe and finally Ken.

She smiled through tears at all of them as she said, "It's good to be home."


End file.
